fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
MicroPhony
|prodcode=23A |season=3 |episode=5 Wish: to have a magic microphone to talk deep |writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel Scott Fellows |storyboard=Dave Thomas |director=Gary Conrad |art direction=Bob Boyle |music direction=Guy Moon Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |airdate=(Australia) February 8, 2002 (US) August 1, 2003 (produced in 2002) |headgag=Boombox |previous=Odd, Odd West |next=So Totally Spaced Out |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-3/id542700090 |dvd= Season 3 Channel Chasers }} "MicroPhony" is the fifth episode of Season 3. Plot It's Summertime! Vicky uses the radio to promote her babysitting service and make kids work all day, but Timmy fights back from his Treehouse-turned-Radio Tower as "Double T", urging parents around Dimmsdale to spend summer with their children. But Timmy finds himself in serious trouble when Vicky finds out who is wrecking her summer business. Synopsis It's Summer Vacation! Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda celebrate because it means his parents get 2 weeks off, plus they wouldn't need Vicky to babysit him! But then Vicky makes an announcement on the radio to get every adult in Dimmsdale to hire her as babysitter for their kids while the adults go to the beach, win lots of money and exploid the kids for her own selfish purposes. Timmy has had it, so he decides to stop Vicky's babysitting by using radio (knowing well that all the adults are under control of the radio for the summer) to make parents quit hiring her and instead spend the summer with their children, so he wished up a high-tech radio station and a microphone that will cover up his voice and fake a big strong man's voice in order to prevent Vicky from thwarting him and then he tells the adults to do just that (with an undercover radio persona as `Double T in the Morning'), which they immediatly obey and take back their money, adults and kids now are having the greatest summer ever without having to bother about Vicky, making her broke and her babysitting service bankrupt. Everything seems perfect. That is, until Cosmo spies on her to make a report about her being out-of-business and she spots him, chasing Cosmo who's dumb enough to lure her to Timmy's radio station and revealing Timmy's true plot and that he was disguised as Double T. Vicky then uses Timmy's identity to ruin his radio station's reputation and make Double T sound terrible in front of the public as well as insult every adult in Dimmsdale, thus getting an angry mob to come to the radio station and eliminate Timmy since Vicky will pin the entire blame on him. Shortly after Vicky leaves, an angry mob instantly forms up in front of the studio in order to eliminate Double T for calling them Morons, which is forbidden by the law to say on the radio. Before the adults get any closer, the kids all use the Magic Microphone to claim they are Double T to try to prevent the real Double T from getting punished for something he didn't do (except Chester who just says "Luke, I'm your father!"). The adults say they can't ground all of them if they claim they are Double T, but Vicky they can while she takes care of them in her babysitting service. Before the adults give her a lot of cash, Timmy comes out of his tree house and confesses he was the one behind everything with the radio station and the Double T voice as he just wanted to spend the summer with his parents, and that he did the same thing for every child in Dimmsdale so that they can have time with their parents. When Mr. Turner claims that Double T said parents were morons, Timmy states that Vicky was the one that said that in order to get her in trouble. When Vicky demands proof, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) Police Agency suddenly arrive and commands everyone present to tell them who disguised him/herself as Double T as they are here to arrest him/her for saying ``Moron`` on the radio and for being fraud. The children declare payback at Vicky by revealing her as Double T. The FCC then throw handcuffs on Vicky. She tries to claim to them that Timmy is Double T, but Timmy points the magic microphone at her so that she would speak in the Double T voice when she tries to claim so. Vicky is then taken away by the FCC and is last seen in the episode being driven off to Federal Prison while she yells in defeat. Later, all families in Dimmsdale are seen driving off to the beach and having together a head-exploding summer fun for the rest of the season. Cosmo then states Vicky is a moron and then states "I'm a man, a big strong man!" through the magic microphone. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Grey DeLisle as Vicky *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Double T / A.J.'s Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Sanjay / Bob / Suit Guy #1 *Rob Paulsen as Other Bob / Suit Guy #2 Songs *Vicky Free Summer External links * * *MicroPhony clip at Nick.com de:Timmys Radioshow pt-br:Microfonia Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Summer Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs